ON THE ROAD
by dani-kate
Summary: eli and grace...whst's happened to these two? we all know they should have been together...READ ON! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I was told that I should write what I know…the question is, what do I know?

8 weeks earlier…

Here I sit, on a train, heading back to the place I left behind 5 years ago. A place where, apparently, I will be able to produce my best work ever, or at least the first part. Moi, Grace Manning. 23 (and seven months, if you want to get pickie) year old Harvard Graduate and Journalist (some-what high profile) for the New York Times. Daughter of Jake Manning and Elizabeth (Lilly) Brookes, step daughter of Tiffany Edwards and Rick Sammler, sister to Zoë Manning, Maddy Edwards-Manning and Dylan Sammler, stepsister to Jessie Sammler and…

Grace stopped writing there. Trying to figure out what should come next. _ Technically, _Eli Sammler was her stepbrother, yet Grace knew, even now after 5 years, that he has always been, and will always be- so much more. Especially since…

Pushing that thought out of her mind swiftly, Grace looked out of the window at the increasingly familiar landscape passing by, in 20 minutes she'd be in the hometown she had left behind…5 years was a long time.

Not that she hadn't been home at all, its just that now- this time around she really didn't have any excuse that would exclude her from spending time with Eli. After all, it was because of him that she was there in the first place.

You see, while Grace was away at Uni, Eli's band, Anti-Inflammatory (or A.I as in "Alien Invasion" as Grace and Jessie so lovingly referred to it as), were kicking off on the local circuit, by the end of her degree and after completing her first year at the New York Times, the band had just finished a sold out national tour, and were in talks to start internationally, as they were racing up the charts, every where you looked, they were being pegged as the next Blink 182, or Greenday, meshed in with a bit of Hoobastank and Jet.

Now this is where Grace came into the picture. The New York Times and Rolling Stone Magazine have concocted a joint venture- a journalist (of managements choosing with band approval) will follow Anti-Inflammatory for 6 weeks, around the clock, interviewing them, going along to gigs and publicity junkets etc. A weekly column will be viewed in the NYT and a cover story at the end of the duration period will be published in RSM. When this first came up at the weekly editors meeting a month ago, Grace knew what an amazing opportunity that would be…she also knew that she can hardly spend 6 minutes in the same room as a particular band member, compared to 6 weeks non-stop, so when her name didn't make the list of proposed journalists, Grace was relieved rather than hurt. She didn't hear anything more about it, until a week ago.


	2. Chapter 2

" Manning, can you come into my office please?"

Max Newhart, her editor-in-chief, a man with absolutely no sense of female ingenuity, was using his " business" voice- Grace automatically knew that something was up.

'He probably hates the article, like he does every week' Grace thought, re-thinking this weeks column of "What's Hot in NYC?" as she made her 4 minute walk to her editor's office. Grace knocked twice, the standard knock, before entering.

"Grace, good, I want you to meet…"

"Hey little sister!"

Grace was enveloped into a hug and spun around off the floor, by non other than a close friend and Eli's band mate Wink!

A surprised, but happy grin, matched the ecstatic one plastered on Wink's face, as he finally set her back on solid land. Before she had time to settle herself, Grace was pulled into more strong arms, this time by Ted and Coop. When done, Grace looked up to see a very confused boss.

"So…you know each other I gather?" a hint of scepticism was clearly apparent.

Grace was about to tell him they were old friends from back home, which was true in the exact sense of the words. But Coop beat her to it.

"Grace is Eli's sister"

Before she even thought about it, Grace re-iterated,

"Step-sister!"

Grace spun to her left- her voice wasn't the only one to clear that point up- there standing in the corner by the window stood the boy of her dreams and the man who plagued her.

They stared at each other for what seemed forever, until Coop interrupted-

"Yea, we know!" with a sly grin (not unnoticed by Max)

" Oh. Well Grace, I didn't realise you had a personal connection to the story"

This snapped Grace back

"Story-what story?"

"The one in joint with RSM of course, well, this is just perfect! You and the guys- on the road- a real IN-depth perspective."

"I'm sorry Max, I must be hearing things. I swear I just heard you say "you and the guys" as in me!"

"I did"

" But I wasn't even a candidate- it's not even in my area!"

Grace was starting to get frantic.

"That's what I said at first when these guys came to me with your name- but now I understand why, you're close to them, trustworthy…"

"That just means they wont care about their personal hygiene in front of me…" Grace interrupted and Ted giggled, 'cause he knows it's true' Grace thought.

"Besides… with your minor in music history and culture, I'm sure you'll be great!"

Grace went red- Eli hadn't known about the music part, she had once told herself that it was just for fun, but even she knew it was because of him and how he'd changed her.

Eli was surprised with this new revelation, as well as Graces indignation and he found himself thinking how, once upon a time, Grace thought that the only people who 'study' music, were those who didn't have the brains to study anything else, this made Eli smile. Not unnoticed by grace- who turned on him- locking eyes like you would horns.

"What are you smirking at? Did Mum or Rick put you up to this?" Eli felt the tension between the two intensify, as did every one else.

"Nice to see you too _Gracie _and no, this was all Wink's idea, hell, god only knows why?"

"Don't start with me **Sammler**!"

"What are you gonna do about it **_Manning?_** "

" Why don't we go and sign the agreement and leave Grace to her work huh?"

Grace blessed Wink's suggestion as she squeezed his hand for support, and with a swift nod to the others, Eli was being pulled out of the office in a quick haste. Max stood there for a few seconds watching the transaction before heading out the door just in front of 3 members of A.I, not understanding how close he had come to an all out war.

"Good to see you lil' sister" "yea, see you soon" Ted and Coop bid there goodbyes, a glaring Eli in between them, as Wink was left to console the pieces.

"Well, that went better than I expected!" Grace turned to Wink and stared at him with amazement.

"You're kidding right? I just had a fight with my stepbrother INFRONT of my BOSS!"

"Yea, but from what we all know- that was pretty tame, I mean Ted put money on you slapping him!" this brought a smile to her face.

"I thought about it for a few seconds…(long pause) why did you have to choose me wink?" in this simple question, all the hurt and loss showed themselves clearly, for the first time in a long time. Wink took a big breath and looked down at her.

" Cause you're the best." And just like that, he was gone, leaving Grace to contemplate the inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the week she got everything organised. She would be staying at home for the first few days until she moved into a loft with the guys where they would be putting the finishing touches on what they wanted to do during gigs, as well as where they rehearsed, then for the next 5 weeks, she'd be living out of her suitcases on the road. Three weeks touring the U.S, the next week in Europe and the last leg of the tour would be spent in Australia. Hectic huh!

As Grace stepped off of the train, grabbing her overnight bag (the rest of her stuff had already been transferred to the loft) one thing entered her mind "this is gonna be one hell of a story."

Walking into the busy street, Grace looked out for anyone familiar. Just when she began to feel as uncomfortable as a new kid in school, a lime green VW bug pulled up in front of her and a young woman with wavy blonde hair stuck her head out of the window.

"Hey there big sister!"

"Jessie!"

Grace grabbed her bag and counted her lucky stars that it was Jessie who picked her up. Over the past 5 years the two girls/ now young woman, had become as close as thieves, in fact, Jessie had become a 'saving Grace' (pun intended) and a true sister and best friend-calling each other at least three times a week and meeting once a month in New York when Jessie and Katie came up for fabric supplies for their fashion warehouse.

After giving each other a hug, Jessie turned back into the line of traffic; they drove in silence until curiosity got the better of Jessie's resolve.

"So…you and A.I huh?"

"Yep"

"Have you two…?

"Talked?…No, well, not really, unless you count arguing in Max's office- in front of him!"

"You what?" Jessie had a huge grin on her face, she knew that, eventually things between the two would hit the ceiling…she just didn't realise it had already started.

"Yea, that was right after Coop old him that Eli and I were related…"

"That wouldn't have gone down well"

" I thought it had, at first, then I got an earful about it when he came back from signing some papers, a big shpeal about being professional yada, yada, yada."

"What a prick"

"Don't you know it!"

The girls laughed and for the next 10 minutes felt at ease as they caught up on all the goss.

Apparently, ever since he found out he's eldest sister was coming home, Dylan had become the epitome of unruly. Zoë on the other hand, being the high school beauty queen that she was born to be, hardly had two seconds to find out Grace was coming home at all. Her mother and Rick were running around (as they spoke) getting everything ready for the "family" dinner which was due to start in 45 minutes. To be truthful, it would be the first time that everyone would be together, in the same room, since Dylan's christening, and even then it was only because Grace and Eli were named god parents, a combination that wasn't lost on anyone, except the proud parents. So… the whole gang would be there, Judy, Sam and their 2year old Ella, Karen and Henry, Tiffany, Jake and 7 year old Maddy, Katie and Jessie, Zoë and Dylan, Rick and Lilly and…Eli.

Graces heart started racing and she quickly caught her breath as nausea hit. The car was turning into the driveway.

Turning off the engine, Jessie let the car sit for a few minutes allowing it to cool down, before turning to see her pale-faced sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah" Grace shook off her nerves and got out of the car, she grabbed her bag as Jessie opened the front door.

"Hey everyone- guess who's home!"

The call must have reached every corner of the property, because out of nowhere a rush of activity dispersed from every direction, and it was all targeted at Grace.

"Gracie!" her mum yelled running from the kitchen, encased in a well-used apron

"Hey mum"

"I've missed you so much" Lilly whispered into her daughters ear, tears staring to form in her eyes as she hugged her daughter.

"I've missed you too"

"Now. Let me have a good look at you…" Lilly was rendered speechless; her little girl wasn't so little anymore. Lilly found herself staring at a beautiful young woman, taller than she had been on previous visits, Graces hair was now long and straight with natural body, she had thinned out but kept curves that could kill a man. Wearing a black office suit jacket and skirt set- she was the epitome of subtle style and class. Yet, despite her radiant smile, Lilly could see the same glimmer of emptiness, in Graces eyes, that had been there for the past few years, and she found herself wondering, once again, what had happened to her daughter.

"Gracie, is that you?"

"Daddy!" Grace hugged her father as he came into the hallway from the living room

"Wow, look at you! Gone is my little girl"

"Dad!"

"Leave her alone Jake"-" hey Grace, good to have you home"(more hugs)

"Thanks Tiff- where's Maddy?"

"She stayed over at Judy's last night, so she'll be coming with them."

Rick then appeared carrying a sleepy 4 year old down the stairs

"Hey, look who's up to say hello."

"Look Dylan" Rick said as he set his son down in the direction of his step-daughter

"Look who's home"- with that, Dylan looked towards the front door and in an instant he was a ball of energy

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie!" he was scooped up into her arms

"Hey there little man-miss me?" she gave her little brother a smile like the one he was giving her…and then it hit her

"wow you look just like"

"Eli?" Jessie completed her thought, this time she wasn't alone, standing beside her was Katie- by this time everyone else had gone back to business, and it was only the four of them remaining.

"…Yea…"

"We were going through some old photo of Eli for the album jacket and came across one that was taken at the same age as Dylan- it's a bit scary, but Dylan and Eli are almost identical"

"Almost" Katie reiterated.

" Yea there were only a few differences, take his eyes for example, they're the same shape as Eli's, but totally the wrong colour- and his nose is way too cute to be Eli's."

"Yea…I suppose your right." Grace said as she took her eyes off of her, now, sleeping brother and looked at the two girls in front of her- who were now grinning as though they'd won the lottery.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Geez Grace!" Jessie said exasperated

"Look at him, those features, the non-Eli ones…they're yours!"

Grace was stunned, and as she looked back down at her baby brother, the resemblance became more and more un-mistakeable.

"Cool huh!"

"What's cool?"

The energy in the room completely changed in that instant

"Hey E, - we were just saying how much Dylan looks like you and"

"I better go and put Dylan down" Grace swiftly intercepted what Jessie was about to say, knowing full well that she had done it on purpose and just as swiftly, Grace and Dylan were out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

When dinnertime finally rolled around, the dining room was overflowing with people as well as conversation.

"So, Grace…what exactly will you be doing with my son?"

The entire dining table went silent at Karen's question and all eyes were on her, out of her peripheral vision she could see Jessie trying to hold back laughter, receiving a pinch on the leg by her elder sister.

" I mean, on the road and all, will there be cameras or…?"

"No…no cameras (at this suggestion both Jessie and Katie were now acting like two year olds) what will happen is that I'll interview the entire band…all together, at various points of the trip, I'll make notes and take a few stills along the way, sending tid-bits to my editor each week to keep readers up-to-date as to where we are, what the schedule has been, any funny comments or ideas that have sprung up, then when I get back to New York I'll compile everything I've done into a major story."

Everyone seemed a bit taken a back by how much work it would be, and Judy found herself a little worried.

"Wow, it sounds like a lot of work Grace…do you think you'll get any time off?"

" Not really, I hope to go sight seeing while the guys are shooting the film clip in sysdey, there are still some things to work out."

"Well I'm sure Eli wont keep you on a ball and chain, will you Eli?"

At his fathers comment, Eli looked up, at first his eyes caught Graces then smoothly settled on his fathers.

"It's not really up to me." And with that the conversation ended and so did any hopes of smooth sailing.

The next day Jessie and Katie took Grace shopping

"Listen Grace, if your going to go on a tour with a bunch of guys, there is no way that you can wear _anything _ you've already packed…so we sent all your clothes back to New York!"

"You what? Jessie, I cant afford to buy a whole knew wardrobe, what am I gonna wear?"

" Hey, we already figured this out. Right now we are gonna go and pick up the basics, and then, your coming with us to the studio, besides…what we cant get for you, isn't worth wearing!"

After grabbing "the basics" as Jessie had called them a.k.a make-up and toiletries, the girls drove over to, what has comically been dubbed 'the chop shop' otherwise referred to as 'JK Fashion'.

This is where Jessie and Katie grabbed all the clothes they had been working on and selected some choice items which would become the ingredients of Grace's travel case. Before long, Grace had 2 pairs of jeans, one was tight fit, to wear with high heels or boots (also provided), the other were a little loose for day wear and concert comfy, two pairs of ¾ jeans, one with a studded belt the other with graffiti art on the cuffs, five t-shirts with various prints and sayings, a pair of cotton pj's and matching multicoloured furry uggh boots with tassels, a black cocktail dress with tulle coming out the bottom at shin length, a red halter-neck dress with low back that was ankle length and a deep lilac coloured dress which screamed 'summer night' which flowed 4 inches below the knee cap (for any receptions held). Jk fashions also gave her a black and white lace negligee with matching nightgown, a pair of sunglasses and underwear to die for. By the time it was all packed into her Jk cases Grace felt like a princess.

"Thankyou guys so much…but why go to all the trouble?"

"Well it's not all out of the goodness of our hearts Grace!" Katie said with a solemn look on her face. Grace looked at the two designers carefully…

"Yea we figured if we gave you all this stuff, there wouldn't be any harm in free advertising now huh?" with that the girls burst out laughing.

"Now there are a couple of other things we've thrown in just for fun okay, but right now we are running just a little late for our next stop"

"What do you mean our 'next stop' " Grace suddenly became worried as her two friends dragged her back into the car along with her bags. The next thing she knew she was plunked down into a hairdresser's chair and she had foils and dye coming out all over.

"Now Grace…don't be scared okay, we haven't gone over board or anything!" Katie was trying to ease all the apparent tension that was being admitted off of grace while Jessie watched a hair stylist blow dry her hair straight…Grace wasn't allowed to see herself in the mirror until it was all over…normally she wouldn't be doing this, but she trusted these girls…despite all her miss-givings.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"You seem to be saying that a lot to me lately" Grace's hands started to shake.

"3…2…1…voila" Grace was whizzed around by her chair, and there, staring right back at her, was someone she thought she had said goodbye to 5 years ago…

"I always loved you with this hairstyle…and I thought, that maybe, even if it's just for the next 6 weeks, you could be the fun-loving, carefree, punk chick you used to be."

Grace listened to every word Jessie said, and to be truthful, she too had missed that girl; Grace remembered the last time Jessie had taken her to get this exact same hairstyle.

It was the day of her 18th birthday and the first day of summer vacation, in two days she would be going to Miami for a week with the rest of her year for a final blow out, and Jessie was going to come along for fun, so on impulse they went into the nearby hair salon. Jessie ended up with a coiled perm, which looked so natural; they just enhanced her normally wavy hair. They dyed her hair a honey brown and put electric blue foils through it and she looked amazing, Jessie aged at least 3 years with that colour. Grace, however, did something she never had the guts to do, she became the care free punk chik she had so desperately yearned to be…they dyed her hair the darkest shade of brown known to man, most would swear it was black, and then they gave her a side-fringe to the right, putting a deep red foil through its centre as well as through her bottom layers of hair, cutting it so it was all layered and sharp/jagged edged. When they got home Jessie was nearly grounded by her mum and Lilly cried…but the girls had the time of their lives that summer as well as the following year…it was also the year where Grace lost the wholeness of her heart, which was now reflected in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace was due to move into the loft with the boys that night, so bidding a sweet farewell to her family; she opted to get a cab. Standing out side the lofts' door, she tentatively knocked and held her breath.

The door swung open and there stood max…her editor…

"Grace, it's about time you got here we've been waiting for nearly an hour, don't worry Eli told us how you had to help out with your god son…what have you done with your hair!"

This whole time he'd grabbed Grace by the arm and ushered her down a hall way and into the living room area of the two-story loft, where eight other people were gathered. The 4 members of A.I were seated on the couch, their manager, who Grace had met a few years ago, Greg, stood next to them, a guy in a suit, who Grace recognised as NYT's lawyer, stood opposite the band with a contract out in front of them, RSM's editor was standing next to him and a lone man with a camera was waiting in the corner. As she entered the room everyone turned and stood…everyone but Eli.

"Hey lil' sister. Nice hair!"

"Getting' into the spirit huh! 'Bout time!"

"Wooo hooo someone's on FIRE, you look hot lil' sister, where has this girl been the past 5 years!"

"Haha very funny Coop…what's going on?"

"Where just about to sign the contract." After she had kissed all the guys hello, who hugged her in turn. Eli voiced himself …

"Can we get on with it…"?

" Sure Eli…Karen says hello by the way" Grace acted as if nothing bothered her and felt a sick sense of pleasure at the reaction Eli had to his mothers' name.

" If you could all sign on your respective lines, that would be immensely appreciated, that way we can get the show on the road, so to speak." The lawyer seemed a little out of place amongst the close group. With the signing part over with, the editors decided that a publicity shot would seal the deal.

"Okay now Grace, why don't you go next to Wink and Eli, you know, keep it in the family"

With that short sentence Grace was forced into actual contact with him. Closing in on each other she could feel every sensory perception of touch as their skin connected, her heart, beat fast, and heat travelled up her spine. His hand, which rested softly on her hip, felt so comfortable that she found herself leaning in slightly to his touch. She bit her lip slightly to stop herself from falling deeper. And in an instant, it was over, and the hand was gone. Grace found herself surrounded by the other members, all chatting away about how cool it was gonna be having her on tour and all the while, she felt completely abandoned.

The loft was completely open. Apart from the 'official' entrance (which apparently no one ever used) there was a private elevator shaft, which opened at the left of the living room. This entailed:

First floor

Kitchen sink etc.

Coops bedroom

Spiralkitchen sink

Staircase

To 2nd

Floor

Wink's bedroom

Downstairs bathroom w/

Shower and laundry facilities.

Hallway w/ door

S

S

Teds bedroom

TV etc

lll shaft

Second floor

Spiral

Staircase to

1st floor

Hallway

Eli' bedroom

Spare/ Graces bedroom

Closet

Upstairs bathroom w/ shower and bath- tub

Closet

And

Storage

"We've got you upstairs in the spare room, that way you pretty much have the space and bathroom to yourself." Wink told her as he got her settled into her new abode.

"Thanks for that Wink…you sure it had nothing to do with the fact that it was the closest room to Eli's?" Grace could see the guilty look on her close friends face, and a glimmer of a smile appeared.

"It's okay Wink, I get it, it was a lot easier when he and I actually got along, but like I keep telling you, that was a long time ago and what ever…friendship…we might have had is clearly gone."

"Yea…but there's no harm in trying. Now get some rest before dinner okay, where going out afterwards."

"Oh yea, where to?"

"Just you wait and see, you still remember how to dance don't you?"

"Yea I kept training in New York …why?"

"Oh, just wondering. Dinner's at 8pm"

And with that he closed the door behind him and left Grace to rest for the next couple of hours, all the while planning events to come.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey lil' sister, you ready yet?" Ted called to her as Grace came down the spiral steps.

"Yea I'm right here" she was wearing a black halter dress, which went to the knee, with a diamante belt, one thing Jessie had let her keep, her hair was out and dead straight and she carried a small purse with her…

"Wow, are you gonna keep dressing this good the whole trip, cause I'm tellin' you now…that could be dangerous!"

"Shut-up Coop, you'll be too busy with the hoards of girls surrounding you to even notice if I've worn clothes or not, now I don't remember where we're going so could some one tell me please?"

A collective "No" was heard from the three guys who were pushing her into the elevator.

"Hang on…where's Eli?"

"He's already there, you know how he is, wont wait round for no one"

"Yea…I know" the guys didn't seem to notice the disappointment in her voice.

Before Grace was allowed out of the backseat of the cab, Coop had blind folded her…

"Hang on, if we're going into a club wont I need to show my I.D or something? Guys?"

"You wont need anything to get into this place!…at least, not yet anyway..."

Grace didn't like the tone in Teds' voice.

"Would I ever steer you wrong Grace?"

"That's what I'm afraid of".

Grace felt herself going down a dark corridor, hardly any light shone through the tie that was wrapped around her eyes. All of a sudden they came to a stop, Grace heard 3 slow knocks, followed by two quick ones, that's all she needed…

"No way…you guys didn't…"she pulled the tie off just as the door in front of them opened…

"Brookes!"

"Kiki!" Grace was pulled into her old self again and back in the dressing room she spent a good 13 months in.

ACE. A club, which had opened a few weeks before summer vacation at the end of her senior year. A place she had practically run, booking bands, writing paycheques, and of course, performing in the hottest act around…FIRE. The brainchild of the club owners' daughter, Kaylee a.k.a Kiki. The two had become inseparable, Grace a.k.a Brookes was one of the three leading 'players' of this cabaret/burlesque group of young woman (12 in all, 9 ensemble members) who entertained clubbers on a regular basis. For the first year of uni, before she transferred to NYU, Grace was 'journalism student' by day and 'Brookes', one of the most popular entertainers on east coast by night. ACE had become her haven, and FIRE had become a family, she still talked to Kiki every now and then, through phone calls and e-mails. In fact, Kiki had gotten Grace a dance teaching position at a small studio in NY, something that not many people knew about…it was her escape, and she made Kiki swear not to tell…ever!

"Oh my god it's great to see you! So tell me…how is everything going…?"

"Well dad swears he still can't find anyone as good as you, and I have to say, I agree. Have you seen the floor yet?"

"No the guys brought me straight here"

"It's amazing Brookes…I swear, the past few years we've just kept booming…which brings me to a favour I need…"

"What? Is anything wrong! Can I do anything?"

"Funny you should say that lil'sister!" Grace looked at the wicked smile on Coop's face as he said this, then she realised that everyone in the room had the exact same look and they were all staring at her…

"Oh…oh no…no way…I am NOT going out there…"

"Oh come on Brookes!"

"No way Kiki…I cant…I'm not the girl I used to be while I was working here, I wouldn't even remember how to do the act…let alone pull it off!"

"That's not what Rucco told me" that floored Grace in an instant…this obviously meant that Kiki had done her research. Rucco was the dance studios director, and Kikis' dance major partner. Grace knew she shouldn't have taught those old FIRE routines to her advance class. Grace sat there in silence until defeat took over.

"Which song?"

"Thanks Brookes! Yes! The guys are gonna be so happy, we've been advertising a special guest for the past 3 weeks, ever since Wink told me you'd be here for a few days!"

"You guys have been planning this for 3 weeks? You've got to be kidding me…I could have gone on a diet or something…"

"Oh come on Brookes your in greater shape now than when you were 18! Now come on, we're on in 45 minutes…"

With that, the guys bid her good luck and Grace was taken into the adjoining room to meet the rest of the team, get dressed and run through her old routine in the dance studio above. As she got ready, the other girls told her all about how she had become a living legend among the FIRE gals, and how her ideas had made things so much easier. You see, when FIRE was starting off, security was a major concern. When you have a dozen hot ladies performing in lingerie style costumes, some patrons think that means that they can get to know you better. They would find out the girls names and then pursue them to the point of harassment, so Grace decided that, once you come into a two block radius surrounding the building housing ACE and all the offices/ studios above it (used by ACE employees) nick-names only would be used…hence the name Brookes!

5 minutes before she took the stage, Grace did two things…she warmed up her voice while stretching…and she downed a double shot of tequila.

"Ladies and Gentleman …here they are, your girls and mine alike…FIRE! And for those who remember her as the innocent one, our favourite FIRE graduate…BROOKES!

The crowd went wild as the curtain went up revealing the nine ensemble ladies, Eva (the other lead 'player') and Kiki. After Kiki and Eva shared the first verse and chorus of 'Tainted Love' Grace made her way onto the stage bringing home the bridge…the only way to describe the noise the crowd made at the first glimpse of her, is deafening, and just like that, Grace had vanished and Brookes took the stage as though she had never left.

Grace honestly couldn't remember everything that she did that night, what she does remember however was how much fun she had, and how she saw Eli only twice through out the entire night, always talking to a bevy of different girls. She hated the fact that this bothered her…after so long…after so much.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up the next morning with only a slight hangover…a tollerence, wich thankfully, she had inherited from her father. Making her way downstairs she realised that the boys were already up and dressed, in fact they were rehearsing, or at least, in the midst of setting up to rehearse .

"Hey there li'l sister…how's the head?"

"It's fine, one question though…what exactly did you give me to drink last night Ted?"

"Oh…well that was something I like to call 'the salsa'…two or three of those and most girls hit the floor, you however had at least 5…that i know of anyway, and you were still Partying!"

"Yea, well, I guess I learnt from the best, huh!" Grace smiled, remembering the last time she had partied with the boys, funnily enough; it was at ACE, about a month before she left. As she was pouring herself a coffee, she was suddenly hit by a sick realisation.

"Why am I in my p.j's?" funny how one question can render 4 grown men speechless, none of the guys made eye contact with her, but grace caught the flicker of attention they drew towards eli. Grace felt herself go red, and she found her self making her way past the boys, back up to her room, partly to get dressed, and partly because she was scared what she'd do with the mug of coffee in her hand if she stayed any longer.

The boys stood there for a good few minutes before wink made a move to go and see grace, but he found himself stoped by a forceful hand on the shoulder.

"I'll go…"

As Grace pulled a t-shirt over her head, a knock sounded on the door.

" I'm not in the mood to talk Wink"

" Good, cause I'm not Wink!"

Grace spun around to see Eli leaning up against the doorframe, a look on his face that grace couldn't quite read.

"Haven't you done enough Eli?"

'And here I thought I'd get a thankyou!"

"For what?" Grace couldn't believe how conceited he was.

"How about for carrying you from the cab, up the lift, up the spiral staircase and safely into your room."

"Where you felt it was necessary to undress me?" she looked at him with scepticism

"No…that was just for fun!" he smirked at this and Grace found her self being persuaded out of all the pent up rage.

"That wasn't funny Eli…"

The two were silent, then as Eli turned to walk back out the door

"Thankyou"

"Your welcome"

The next few days, Grace pretty much observed the boys in their own space…taking photos and notes as such. The animosity between Grace and Eli had almost evaporated. 5 years was a long time, but some how, they became like they had been when their parents had just gotten married…a change, which hadn't been lost on anyone. As confusing as it had become to all of them, they also realised, that as long as it was working to keep the peace and get the job at hand done, then no one was going to query it…at least, not openly. Frequent calls from her mum as well as Jessie, had kept grace sane from all the testosterone and male orientated conversation, but now she was packing up all her stuff, because in 30 minutes, she would be on the tour bus, where no female could help her out!

Leaning over the second floor railing, Grace could see the guys running from one place to another…'typical males' Grace thought, 'They've all left their packing to the last minute', in 4 hours they will be at their first stop where she and the guys will depart the bus, A.I will have numerous TV and radio shows to appear on as well as perform, well into the night.

"Ted…did you use my moisturiser again?" looking at the embarrassed, but guilty look on her friends face grace started to laugh.

Turning back into the bathroom she gathered the rest of the toiletries…

"You ready?"

"Shit Eli…you scared the bageeebas out of me…"

"Sorry, um, I think you left this in the dryer…it was mixed in with my stuff" there Eli was, holding up a red French lace thong that was completely see-through. Grace snatched it out of his hand with a quick,' thanks'. Eli followed her into her bedroom.

"So…when did you get the tattoo?" Grace was floored; she spun around to face the enquirer.

"Excuse me?"

"Your tattoo, you know the one near your"

"I know where it is Eli…how…how did you know it was there?" Grace was trying to keep her dignity…apart from the tattoo artist; she was the only one who knew she had a tattoo…until now.

"The other night, after I got you home from the club…you were wearing those…" Eli pointed towards the thong she had stuffed in her bag

"Oh…oh!" Grace was completely paralysed

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone…I figured it was a secret, I mean, just imagine what people would think of 'Professional Journalist Grace Manning' having a tattoo…"

Eli started laughing.

"It's not that unimaginable! You know Eli, despite the formal exterior, I'm still the girl who entered a wet t-shirt comp in Miami, the girl who sang and danced in a club full of people while wearing French lace panties, and I'm still the girl who gets you out of jams whenever your in trouble. Just because I've grown up a little, doesn't mean I've forgotten where I came from!"

"Oh yea…and where's that?"

"The Eli Sammler School for juvenile delinquents"

"Hahaha…so, what is it?"

"What…oh my tattoo…um, well, it's the Udjut…" at Eli's blank stare, Grace realised that she would have to give a more sufficient description.

"It's an ancient Egyptian symbol. If the eye is to the left…it's in favour of the sun…if facing the right, the moon…all in all it represents well being, pride and happiness."

" And the music note?"

"Pardon?"

"The music note…inside the eye…what does that represent?" Grace took a deep breath, the music note was an after thought, to be truthful, she hardly picked it out half the time, Eli had obviously taken more than a glance when he had put her to bed.

As grace opened her mouth to answer his question a resounding horn filled the air with impending impatience.

"Saved by the tour bus"

"I guess so" Eli watched as Grace grabbed her bags and hightailed it downstairs…neither of them had forgotten that Eli's question was left unanswered.


	8. Chapter 8

For the most part of the first leg of the journey, everything was fine…the bus was really comfy,and huge! Bigger than any bus she had ever seen, it was fully equipped for over night travel with three single bunks at the end of the bus, one of the couches folded into a double bed, while a chair could be flattened into a single. There was a kitchen and bathroom, a table and booth for eating or playing cards, and an amazing entertainment system complete with tv, dvd player and stereo system. All in all, grace was loving it…she also liked the fact that most of the trips were either pretty short or during the night, after a gig.

Throughout the first week, everything seemed fine and dandy, but grace soon realised, spending 24hours non-stop with a bunch of guys on a tour bus was wearing her patience thin. She had sent all her notes made so far back to max, who would look through them and pick what she should write about that week, but after two days of not hearing back she figured he was still sorting it all out.

"hey, what are you up to?" eli came out of the 'rest area' of the bus and came and sat across from grace on the couch.

"nothing much…where are the guys…?"

"coop's asleep, and ted and wink are going over some new lyrics I wrote, filling out the chords and stuff, we hope to play it at our gig in la…

"that's the last one isn't it? Before we move on to Europe?"

"yea…it should be a good show, simple plan will be opening for us, and then they'll meet us in Australia."

"wow…I heard rumours but I didn't realise they had come to fruision" eli looked at her and shook his head with a wide smirk on his face.

"what…what's so funny?"

"you…your so, proper and smart, I mean, you always have been, but now…now it's like, I wonder where my gracie went, I mean"

"I know what you mean eli, and how many times do I have to remind you, im still her, where it counts."

"yea, maybe she'll join us on this trip…"

"yea, maybe…if your lucky…oh and eli…"

yea?"

"call me gracie again and I'll tell everyone the real reason you left home!"

"yes maam…hey, grace…im glad you came on this trip, despite hating each other for so long, I realise that this must have been hard, but in the end, you were our only choice."

Grace went back into her bunk room and knew she had done the unthinkable, she had fallen back in love with him.

That night marked the last performance made by the guys in their home land of the united states, well at least for a while anyway…and so, a.i wanted everything to be as wild as possible, this, apparentely included her.

"come on li'l sister…everyone else is doin' it"

"everyone else as in you 4 guys…I don't think so!" grace yelled at ted through the curtain which devides her 'dressing area' and the rest of the tour bus.

" come on grace…we cant go on and do the song without u u know, besides…u'd look strange if u weren't in the getup…"

"wink I swear…fine- but I'll meet u guys there ok- I still have to finish…getting ready, ok?

"Okok fine…as long as your there!"

"I will be, now get outta here!"

grace looked at herself in her full length mirror 20 minutes later…oh boy, well the guys wanted her there, and if she gets past her insecurity, she'll reaslise exactly how hot she looks. Jessie and Katie had given her this outfit just before she left on the bus. Jessie had said that it was "for old times sake" it wasn't until she had put it all on and done her hair, that she realised exactly what the old time was.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking up to the stage door she looked for her vip pass which would get her into any room she wanted, the door was still surrounded by teenage girls all dolled up trying to get in to have their moment with the band. As she got to the door she stopped dead, she couldn't find her pass anywhere!

"hi there!" grace looked at the security guard who just looked at her deadpanned

"listen my name is grace manning im a friend of anti inflammatory, I was wondering ig you'd be able to let me in, u see I completely forgot about me pass"

"no pass, no entry"

"yea I realise that and it's a really good rule but if I don't get in there I'll be up the creek without a paddle" the guard looked at her again

"no pass no entry"

but u don't understand…"

" I understand perfectly, u think that be telling me some cock and bull story I'll just let u waltz right in here! Im not stupid little girl!"

grace was mortified and insulted all in one sentence, just as she was about to leave and go back to the bus the stage door swung open

" paris!" lead singer of simple plan paris had come out, as he does efore every show, 5 minutes before he goes on to sign autographs. He and grace had met at a press conference the day before and they had even had dinner altogether that night, funnily enough the two of them had heaps in common and hit it off straight away, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by eli.

"hey grace wats up? Come to watch the show?" meanwhile sighning autographs with the guard giving her a dirty look.

"yea if I ever get in, I left my pass on the buss!"

"oh shit come here and I'll see what I can do" with that he took her hand and escorted her over to the mean security guard.

" grace, meet little john…little john, this here is grace manning- now have u seen what she looks like…good, cause if she forgets her pass again, or just decides not to bring it, let her, cause im telling u now, if she doesn't get in, we wont go on. Ok?"

" yeah p s'all good- didn't realise she was important"

"lj she's probably the most important possession a.i have!"

and with that grace was let in and was never questioned at the door again.


	10. Chapter 10

hi everyone, i forgot to say that i dont own anything or anyone to do with once and again, so please dont sue me... you wouldnt get anyting anyway, i'm just a student.

now to all of those who have written to me, thankyou thankyou thankyou, i'm soooo glad you like it, i know how frustrating it is to want more and not get it straightaway, and i'm really sorry, i'm working on another eli and grace fic as we speak and it's doing my head in trying to remember what's happened in which story, but i promise all of your questions will be answered in a very short time, in the next chapter you may even find out the real reason eli left home...lol tty all soon. dani-kate

* * *

I walked into the loading doc area and made my way through the infinite tunnels and corridors, seriously, if I hadn't of already spent 5 hours here this morning I would have gotten lost, no, not just lost, but the kind of lost where you aren't found for three days and you end up living off rats…

Bill and Ted (original huh? I swear the boys chose them purely on that factor) the guys touring muscle (a.k.a security guards) stood either side of the door, throughout the tour they've been really great, but something on the way they looked at me as I approached felt a little…off.

"Excuse me Miss, but this is a restricted area, you're going to have to turn around…"

"Hey Bill, let her in" Coop exclaimed before I could express my confusion

"She looks like she could use a bit of fun…Hi I'm" I turned to look at him. The face I met was complete astonishment..

"In a whole lot of trouble jack arse!" his mouth dropped

"Grace? Shit…I didn't realize it was you, hey guys it's Grace!"

After a whole lot of apologizing I came to the conclusion that my outfit was, I daresay, a complete transformation.

Entering the room I found the rest of A.I getting ready,

"Jesus Grace…I told you to get into the spirit…but that…" Ted looked me up and down with a huge smile.

"Since when do I do anything halfway?"

"Touché…you know what Grace…that outfit looks really familiar…"

"Well it is one of Jessie's creations…"

"Nah, that's not it- it's you and that outfit…damn it's on the tip of my brain"

My heart started beating….i can honestly say that I had never worn that outfit before, however, Jessie and Katie did tell me that I was there inspiration.

"The tip is all you have man, now start getting it together, we're on in 10" Wink interjected as Coop stared at himself for the 8th time in 45 seconds. I hopped up onto the ledge, which protruded out in front of the mirrors, thinking back to that care free summer…then He walked in. Punked out and ready to roll.

"Grace…you look…"

"That's it!" Ted exploded

"…it was that summer you came back from Miami- the night you came to watch the band, that's what it reminds me of…don't you see it guys? Come on E, doesn't she look the exact same?"

Ted was smiling as though he'd just won the lottery, he didn't realize the looks on our faces, how mine was in shock and Eli's in some sense of dull pain, as we both locked eyes we were plunged back to that very night.


	11. Chapter 11

We arrived home from our week of freedom not quite ready to give it all up. We knew the boys had a gig on that night so we got all dolled up and ready for some fun. Spending a week together the entire senior class had some how evolved into a group of people I actually didn't mind, so as the bus rolled into the school parking lot for the very last time, ever, I decided to throw caution to the wind and invited the entire crew…strange as it may seem, I just didn't want our time together to end.

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror after a good hour of Jessie throwing clothes at me, doing my hair and makeup and realized I wasn't the same girl I used to be, dare I admit it, but I was a woman, a seemingly hot one at that, throughout the trip I had gotten more attention than I had throughout my entire school existence.

You're wanting a visual right…typical girls!

You know how my hair was, so here goes the rest:

I was an 18 year old around 5 ft 2. Slim and toned thanks to the major workouts. Now this is where the fun is, my outfit consisted of black pinstriped ¾ pants, which had a cuff at the bottom and button. They sat nice and low on my hips. My skin was bronzed from the sun and was bare from the waist to about 2 inches

from the end of my chest, where a baby white T had been slashed to kingdom come thanks to Jessie's scissors and a black wonder bra lifted and rounded off my "assets" (another Jessie term) the bra had graffiti all over it, branding A.I in all shapes and sizes. I wore black stiletto heels and spiked cuffs, as well as an old pick of Eli's he had made into a necklace and given me on my birthday. I stood there and thought- a week ago I would have cried and changed immediately, and now? I wanna dance!

Jessie had slicked her hair back a third of the way and teased the remaining curls into an afro style, wearing a singlet and black skirt with a hip high split she was amazing.

We walked into the club and back stage full of life and laughter; we were having so much fun I literally ran into a girl a bit older than myself and an older gentleman.

" I am so sorry I didn't see you, are u ok?" the girl with fiery red hair smiled and shook her head,

"Don't worry about it. Dad was too busy talking about the confusing figures and I was too busy trying not to fall asleep to notice!" they both laughed

"This may sound weird but, I'm pretty good at stuff like that, figures I mean, would you like me to take a quick look?" before I knew it the girl had grabbed the documents off of her father in a sigh of relief and sat me at the nearest desk which happened to be a dressing room, I sent Jessie off to check out the band who were playing as we spoke and I went over the math with Steven, who just so happened to be the owner of ACE the club we were at. After 5 minutes review I knew exactly what had gone wrong, the total amount of overflow and profit hadn't been subjected to change through out source factors…I can see heads rolling here, ok, netherworlds the total was skrewed through wrong adding up. The three of us chatted away for about 20 minutes when Kaylee, the daughter and fiery red head suggested to her father that he hire me to get everything in order, with Stevens huge smile I figured it was an easy yes, little did I know that I would end up pretty much running the place for over a year, booking bands, setting, menu's, cocktail lists etc. that night was also when Kaylee (now known as kiki) told me about her dance classes and how I should join, 2 days later I did…

I stood with Jessie on the VIPs balcony watching the senior class along with 300 other strangers all jam to A.Ieyes swept over the crowd then to the guys one by one, seeing how they looked in their element made me smile with pride, then I saw him, or he saw me, all I know is in an instant something between Eli Samler and I changed, in a look, in one long heart palpitating look and all my

High school crush fantasies melted like snow and a big large hand rested on my heart and as we watched each other, as he sand and I mouthed along word for word, the hand would tug a little more and when our eye contact was severed the hand lay still and heavy until our eyes met, and it tugged again. I knew that my life as I knew it had just flown off a cliff and I was freefalling…


	12. Chapter 12

here you go guys, soooooo sorry it's been forever but i just started a new job...with NO internet access...

thankyou all so much for the amazing feedback - i wish i could give you more, but i promised you i'd reveal a secret so here it goes...

* * *

The set lasted another 20 minutes and was followed by a resounding case of applause. They joined the two of us upstairs on a set of huge comfy lounges.

He sat there, right across from me. The entire time his best friends asked Jessie and I all about our trip (which Jessie filled them in on with such passion you would have thought we had just gotten back from Rome) he sat there and didn't say a word, not even when his sister was giggling at how many guys sucked tequila out of her belly button. I finally smiled and said I was going to the bar, all the while thinking that in any moment I was going to become the first person to literally crawl out of their skin.

I ordered my baileys and milk and was waiting, when I felt that hand on my heart. He was next to me and my body went into fight or flight mode.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I missed you"

"You missed someone waking you up on time"

"Well…there was that" he smiled as I nudged him back

"So you had a good time?"

"Yea I did…I know it sounds weird but I kinda grew up on that trip…I'm not the little Gracie I was…"

"Grace, you were never little Gracie to me…" (tension and silence break it break it break it)

"So, you were really good tonight…"

"Thanks…we've been working on it all week at the loft…"

"The loft…tell me something, do the guys know why you all of a sudden decided to move out last month?"

"No and as far as we're concerned that is still between you, me and Jessie…"

"Ok ok…" we headed back over towards the group and noticed how they were all in uncontrollable fits of laughter and as we sat down they all tried desperately to keep straight faces.

"So grace Jessie was telling us all how hot it got in Miami" Ted started

"Yea it was" (where are they headed?)

"I bet there were cases of chapped lips then?"

"You'd know what to do about that wouldn't you E?"

The whole lounge erupted in high and low pitched giggles as Eli's band mates were rolling with laughter. As Eli's face grew redder with embarrassment, I, myself, couldn't stop the quiver of a smile escaping my own strong hold.

6 weeks prior Jessie and I had walked into our shared bathroom to find Eli smearing something over his lips.

"E- what are you doing?" Jessie asked

"Oh hey, my lips are killing me there all wind blown"

I noticed the label on the tube and burst out laughing

"E…E, that's not for your lips"

"Yes it is…it's says here stops dryness and irritation"

"Yea but th…that's Canistan Plus…it's mum's…" Jessie starts choking with laughter

"Yea …so?"

"It's, it's used for thrush!"

"Th…WHAT?" and with that he was washing his face for the rest of the day.

Two weeks later he had moved into a loft Rick had designed.

As the laughter died down…a little… Jessie jumped up and pulled the guys to there feet

"If I don't start dancing soon there will be hell to pay, come on!"

5 seconds later they were on the dance floor shakin' it to 'shake your groove thang'. Leaving Eli and I alone.

He looked at me again; he's soulful eyes resonating through mine,

"Grace, I really did miss you" this time I dint back down

" I missed you to..."

"Do…do you want to take a walk?


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey guys your on!"

Kostas' voice brought my flash back to a halt, and as I looked at Eli; I knew we had taken the same trip down memory lane. I also knew that we were both treading on some seriously rocky ground.

Wink grabbed my hand and lead me through the winding tunnels towards the stage. Every second passing a slow but steady rumble increased until it was at such veracity, I physically had to block my ears.

The boys were grinning from ear to ear and I could feel the buzz of electricity that was coursing through their veins. Then I looked at Eli and was gifted the smirk he would always send me just before he stepped on stage…he had something up his sleeve, and he couldn't wait to rip it out.

"Ladies and gentleman, live for the first time in Las Angeles…Anti Inflammatory!"

The crowd goes wild and the boys start up an all too familiar song, a song I know for a fact that was written about me, long before he and I got together. He starts to sing and I feel the words that were inscribed on my heart all those years ago surface.

Pull yourself together grace!

I cant keep doing this, you have a career and a future to think about…you only just had enough time to send a quick e-mail to the office before rushing back over here and god only knows the crap you'll get for having something more in-depth…. Oh FCUK it! You only live once!

After a nice cold bourbon on the rocks- a gift from Kosta, a 5 minute break which had the guys, bar Eli, come back stage for much needed water and an hour and a half worth of some amazing songs, I was having the time of my life, until Eli looked at me and gave me that smile again. If only I had listened when my mother told me how journalism was a tough gig…although I doubt she had foreseen this predicament.

" Sooo how are you all doin' tonight?"

Eli asked and was met with deafening screams…

"I gotta say, tonight has been one of the best nights we've ever had!" (More screams)

Wink continued;

"And seeing as you have been the greatest frigin' audience, and the fact that this marks the end of our US leg of the tour, me and the guys thought that you deserved a bit of a treat.(more screams) so many of you will remember her from all the early gigs we did back in the day- as well as being very important to the very heart of Anti-Inflammatory. Known to you now for her hot column in the new York times but to us she will always be known as 'little sister' (screams…huh? Have I missed something here?) Boys and Girls I give you- Ms Grace Manning!"

I was surrendered speechless…I was so shocked I didn't even register the eruption of noise and vibrations coming from the arena… then Ted Wink and Coop were pulling me on stage…

No no no no no no way… ahuh! They were pulling me towards a seat in front of the mike, Eli was smirking to the side of the stage I looked at him and shook my head and finger in his direction-

"Don't you start Sammler…"

"Wouldn't dream of it Manning…"

Unlike the first time we spoke these words, there was no hostility…his smirk distracted me as Wink clipped a receiver to the back of my bra and shoved the ear piece into my ear, bringing me back to the present situation I found myself in. Shaking my head again I turned to exit the stage and nearly made it before I was abruptly hurled over someone's shoulder, a shoulder I used to fall asleep on…

Sitting me promptly on the chair he turned to the mike, grabbed it and addressed his audience …who seemed to be enjoying the show immensely a non- stop roar surrounded them.

"Now don't keep these lovely people waiting Gracie…(smirk) they've paid good money to be here and you are wasting their valuable time…now what's it gonna be? Are you going to give these people a show or what?"

"Gee and I thought that was your job…(facing him but talking into my mike I rolled my eyes and settled into the chair as the crowd laughed at my pointed sarcasm, hell if you cant beat em, join em,) oh and Eli?"

"Yes?" he was just close enough and didn't know what hit him til the edge of my heel connected with his shin and he yelped back in shock and pain

"That's for calling me Gracie!" (Hoots and laughs from the crowd.)

'Now seeing as these jack arses didn't give me any warning, I feel that it's in my right to chose whatever songs I want, so here goes( Eli, still rubbing his shin, sat on the stool next to me with his guitar) …this song was the very first song I ever learnt to play on a guitar…I hope you like it…"

The look on his face when I announced what I was playing was priceless, he had taught me this song, for a week straight we would sit together on his bed as he went through every finger position, every chord, so as I started the first chord I felt his energy go into his guitar and as I sang, I knew, that for the first time, this song meant so much more than it ever did then and all I had felt for the past 10 years resonated through each note.

**This is the place where I sit**

**This is the part where I love you too much**

**This is as hard as it gets**

**Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough**

**I'm here if you want me**

**I'm yours you can hold me**

**I'm empty and**

**Cause you don't see me**

**And you don't need me**

**And you don't love me **

**The way I wish you would**

**The way I know you could**

**I dream a world where you understand**

**But I dream a million sleepless nights**

**Well I dream of fire when your touching my hand **

**But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights**

**I'm speechless and faded **

**It's too complicated**

**Is this how the book ends**

**Nothing but good friends**

He started the harmonies and I knew…I knew that he was feeling all the hurt and confusion from all those years, and I hated myself for it…because I felt the same way.

**Cause you don't see me**

**And you don't need me**

**And you don't love me **

**The way I wish you would**

**The way I wish you would**

I could see lights start to flicker all over the place, some from cigarette lighters most from mobile phones…it was the most beautiful and breathtaking moment ever.

**This is the place in my heart**

**This is the place where I'm falling apart**

**Isn't this just where we met? **

**And is this the last chance that ill ever get**

**I wish I was lonely **

**Instead of just only**

**Crystal and see through **

**And not enough to you**

**Cause you don't see me**

**And you don't need me**

**And you don't love me **

**The way I wish you would**

**The way I know you could**

The last reverberation of guitar strings echoed through the stadium and in half an instant the roar erupted once again…

I couldn't bare to look at him so I just picked up my bleeding heart and rocked on

"Okay, now that we have the sappy one out of the way, heres an oldie but a goodie, please excuse some poetic license, it's called What Does It All Mean…"

I looked to Wink and smiled as he started off the first shrilling riff.

**The day I first met you,**

**Oh well, I thought it quite funny,**

**Your eyes were so damn blue**

**Your smile was a drug, your style was money**

**What does it all mean?**

**To find someone that makes a crack head sigh,**

**Got the players on his team,**

**Oh how could I smile when all he did was say "hi"?**

**The one-day when she is gone,**

**I'll get my chance to ask you out,**

**And then I'll show my colorful life,**

**My colorful life**

**I'd like to be like you,**

**With a rep like yours my little hunny,**

**I'm not sure what I can do,**

**Just know that I aint no false money.**

**What does it all mean?**

**To try so hard to get the right words out,**

**Oh I wish I could come clean,**

**I've given my all, but I have my doubts**

**That one-day when she is gone,**

**I'll get my chance to ask you out,**

**And then I'll show my colorful life**

**That one-day when she is gone,**

**I'll get my chance to ask you out,**

**That one-day when she is gone,**

**I'll get my chance to ask you out,**

**That one-day when she is gone,**

**I'll get my chance to ask you out,**

**And then I'll show... my colorful life**

**My colorful life.**

**My colorful life.**

Bursting through the double doors, which lead us through to the tour bus, we collapsed in a bubbling heap as soon as we touched the couches.

"That was awesome!- Did you see all those chicks?" (Coop)

"I don't think we've had a better show- ever"(Ted)

"That's it- from now on grace is singing with us on tour."(Wink)

"Oh no I don't think so that was purely a one off!"(Me)

"I dunno little sister…can you honestly tell us that you didn't enjoy yourself out there?"(Ted)

"Ok so I had a bit of fun, that's it though, you guys keep forgetting that i'm trying to do a job here"(Me)

"Yea and what better way to do that job than to have some real hands on experience"(Coop)

"I think there's been enough hands on experience to last a life time"(Me)

"Oh, I don't know about that"

We all went silent and turned towards him; the guys all had cheeky grins on their faces.

He just stared into my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my darlings. I have a surprise for you…a whole new chapter and I already have another one on the way, the climax has taken an un-expected turn and I'm not sure if I like it or not, but that's still a bit of a way off yet. Thankyou for the continued support! Hope you enjoy…


	15. Chapter 15

"Coop will you PLEASE get off that damn balcony and put your pants on!"

"Oh come on Lil' sister you know all those girls down there have come here for one reason…"

"I'd show you, but someone would kill me" he winks and my heart leaps at the mere clouded reference to Eli,

"Yea- your mother, and with all those photographers out there I'm pretty sure you and your…show…will be spread all over the place by tomorrow afternoon, so I'd come up with a pretty good excuse before your phone starts ringing."

The look on his face and the laughter that filled the room was punishment enough, to be honest at the height and angle of his balcony the only thing those photographers could catch would be Coop's head. Being a journalist pays off sometimes.

We'd been at the Zenith all day. Sound checking, going through the song list, Kosta added some lighting effects well pyro techniques that scared the shit out of me even though I know exactly when they're going off.

After frantic phone calls to my editor the last three submissions, have been a hit with readers, apparently the switchboard is on constant over drive and it's not all just about the band. Word got back about my little performance and the guys record company and tour organizer want it to become a permanent fixture…the boys reaction?

Well they went completely nuts with excitement, and Eli? Well, he stood in the doorway just as he is now and said "looks like you're stuck with us now."

And just as it is now, his mere presence is making my heart circulate 100 times faster then normal.

"Ok people so what are we doing tonight?" Coop says before my heart implodes.

"Where in Paris for god sake! -there's got to be something on right? What about the 'Moulin Rouge'?"

"Trust you to think of that! Besides that's almost up there with showing yourself to the unsuspecting people of france!"

"I'm getting shit tired of all these official parties, we need something to get us going," Ted said

"Hey Grace, doesn't your friend own a club here or something?"

"Um yeah Blake." I had forgotten all about it, apparently, it's one of the hottest clubs in town, and I mean HOT. Blake and I had met when I was covering his place in New York, for some odd reason we just really hit it off, the most beautiful guy in mind, spirit and body. His club _Rouge_ was a latten-salsa esque affair. Margaritas with umbrellas, red satin lounges, rose petals and candles line the VIP section, a live band and the tango bring this sex appeal dripping from everywhere. The women are gorgeous and the men even more so.

Blake had had so much success in the states that he decided to open it's sister club _Chilé_ here in Paris, and from rumors that have made their way back home, _Chilé_ is even hotter than _Rouge_. Every time I spoke to Blake, which was usually once every 2 weeks or so at least, he begged for me to cross over and come visit, but it didn't even cross my mind to organize a rendezvous during the tour- but now seems perfect.

15 minutes later Lil' John was pushing photographers out of the way as we stepped inside the club. As soon as I took a breath I could feel the charge, like electricity it ran through my blood. As we made our way to the VIP booth, I could see that Chilé was amazing, the floor was packed the liquor was flowing and the people were beautiful.

The VIP area was a half circle shape with one red padded wall at the back. It was scattered with red and black rose petals, the other 2 walls weren't really walls at all but black fringing which hung from the ceiling with red shear lace on the inside to give that extra sense of privacy- the lounges were black velvet booths on 3 sides of the 'walls' which curved in harmony with the circular décor. A crystal chandelier on low light hung from the ceiling and a tray of margaritas were awaiting us on the table in the centre- the type of table that you realise is made out of crushed crystal. The attendant who had escorted us to our area was about to leave when I asked her to pass on a note to Blake, when she asked who she should say it's from I told her there was no need.

The boys looked like they were in a candy store, the way Coops eyes were bulging out of his head I thought he might have an aneurism. Taking my coat off I was startled to hear wolf whistles and catcalls.

I turned to see what the commotion was when I saw the looks on the guys faces, they were staring at me, all four of them in their own unique way, Coop with his tongue hanging out, Ted like he was looking at something he knows he shouldn't but cant help it, Wink in the way a great friend would look at you if he approved of your taste in style, and Eli? Eli was scowling.

"What?"

"Lil' sister since when did you flaunt it like THAT?"

"What are you talking about?" I knew exactly what he was saying- before I go any further here's a description. I was wearing a red dress, blood red to be exact, you know, it looks like there's a bit of black in it. In the front were the thinnest spaghetti straps known to man, they joined the bodice of the dress which was boned in tight like a corset which defined ALL possible assettes. At my hip bones the dress flared into a soft flowing number with a slit on the left hand side which reached mid thigh, but that wasn't the best part, if I assumed correctly and I'm pretty sure I am, it was the fact the boning at the back stopped just before my shoulder blades and made it's way into a V until it stopped just shy of showing my ass. Another JK creation.

" I need a drink", Eli got up and left the VIP area and headed for the bar despite a full drink sitting, waiting, on the table.

Just before I could go after him the dance floor was encased in complete darkness and vacated with a round of applause.

" Ladies and gentleman, madam ET mousier please welcome Chile creator- Mr. Blake Dawson. (more applause)

Taking the mike I can see that he hasn't changed at all, still gorgeous and using charisma.

"Ladies and gentleman, it has come to my attention that a dear friend of mine is here tonight (whispers and oohs come from the crowd…and all I can think is what the hell is he up to?)

" And seeing as I do believe that it has been far too long since taking the stage, I'm possessed to make sure that my friend and I make up for old times and catch up on the dance floor- so Ms Manning (why is he looking at me…oh no he doesn't!)

Is the umbrella big enough?"

This was an out right challenge. Making my way to the dance floor I knew all eyes were on me, I knew Eli's eyes were on me. So much had happened to .me while we weren't talking, this is something that allowed me an escape, it's a huge reason as to how I got on with life, it helped me get strong and love music again. The Tango.

After tareing up the dance floor Blake and I sat down to catch up.

"You didn't think I'd just let you send that note and get away with it did you?"

"No, but I didn't think you'd get me this way!"

Blake laughs and gives me a hug.

"So what brings you to my neck of the wood?"

"Besides the endless nagging? I'll give you one guess!"

"No way…if I know you as well as I think I do…Eli!"

"Eli"

"Wow, Keeks, does he know what you went through the last few years?"

"No, but he will. Now enough of me… look at you- this place is amazing?"

"So I expect a good review then? The umbrellas are the right size this time?"

"I had to put something in- I walked away from Rouge in awe when my editor took a look at the review he said I had to put _something_ in- and the only thing I could think of was how my umbrella fell into my drink cause it was too small for the wide rim glass, that's it!" we were in a fit of giggles

We did the tango as though we were the only ones in the room, as though I wasn't in love with E, and Blake wasn't in love with men and as the lights dimmed and I arched my back so far my head touched the floor, a round of applause resounded.

When it was over I felt ready, it was time for Eli and I to face it all, but when I went back to the VIP section to get him, he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Leaving the boys behind to soak up the atmosphere I high-tailed back to the hotel. I found him in the living room staring at the television.

"You left"

"Yea well, I didn't feel much like dancing"

" You should have stayed the place was really getting going"

"Why? So I can watch you get all hot on the dance floor with what's his face? No thanks."

" His name's Blake, and no, that's not why."

" What Grace, what? (His voice raised and I found my self getting frustrated) that's not why you got all dressed up and did some raunchy sexed-up dry fuck on the dance floor?"

" That's not fare Eli- it was dancing, nothing more than what I used to do when I was with you, remember?"

"That was different!"

" How?"

"You were with me!" the anger subsided, the hurt and fury… it lingered for a moment or two.

"Yea I was", I barely whispered.

"Then why did you leave?" he was so hurt there was just so much hurt filling the room.

" Why did you leave? You left everything behind, you wouldn't talk to me you just left."

" I left? You left first Eli, so don't you dare accuse me of anything."

" What the hell are you talking about?"

"You kissed her, Eli, you kissed her right in front of me and you didn't even care, you didn't care what was happening!"

" Grace, Gracie, do really believe that? Still?"

I'm crying now, the hurt is consuming me.

" You nearly killed me Eli, I was in love with you since junior year in high school, and after everything that happened with our families and finally becoming friends, that meant the world to me, you became my best friend E, I told you everything. After 4 years of bullshit we were ok we were better than ok we were good, really good."

" I know"

" But I was still in love with you, always in love you, but I told myself we could never happen and I resolved my way of thinking, and it was ok. But the closer we got, I felt, I felt more between us, the way you would always bring me my morning coffee, make sure I had a ride to your next gig, the way you would get psychotically protective of me whenever a guy even approached me, Jesse was your sister and you never reacted that way, granted she isn't into guys, but the principle still applies. And then that night, at the club, you looked at me and I knew my life would never be the same...

FLASHBACK to THE FIRST KISS (follow on scene from previous flashback- Eli is in **BOLD**…)

They walked out of the club and headed towards the wharf, in a silence that was all too familiar. Hitting the wharf, they stared out onto the river.

"**You look good Grace" **

"Thanks E, you don't look too bad yourself"

"**So Cancun really agreed with you"**

"Yea I guess so, it was just a really good time, very relaxing."

"**And a chance for you and Jessie to run wild"**

"Us? Run wild? NEVER!" silence

"**Grace, I**" "Eli" they both started together

"**_You go_**" they laugh

"You go first" (pause)

" **I missed you"**

" I missed you too"

"**You know while we were away your e-mails got me through, there were times where it was just nuts,"**

"I bet"

"**And then there were the phone calls, and text messages."**

"I remember, 3 o'clock the morning finals started, just to say good-luck, mum came in and nearly freaked out"

"**Yea well, I was thinking of you, just wanted you to know**."

"It was ok, to be honest, I was half way through writing you a text message myself"

"**Yea?"**

"Of course, Eli I thought about you all the time, while you were on the road." Grace checked herself before she said too much; she smiled and blushed, heat rising in her chest.

"**I thought about you too, only the thing is Grace is that I think about you all the time, I can't help it. When you used to knock on my door at night and come into my room and just talk, you used to listen to what I had to say, and it nearly killed me not to have you in my arms. The first person I would think of in the morning would be you, the last you. I tried for 4 years not to jump you. You are the smartest, funniest and most talented person I have ever met. You are the one person who believed in me, and I know I didn't show it, but I am so grateful for that."**

"Eli"

"**Grace. Just wait a minute. While I was away I lay in bed every night and all I could think of was you, the smell of lavender sets me off because that's what your hair smells like, when you walk into a room my heart stops, literally stops. Fuck grace I don't know how I can live like this, if you aren't around I cant breath" **

"Eli. Eli. E!"

"**What?!"**

"Will you just kiss me?"

"**What? Grace I…"**

"Fine I'll do it myself."

With that, Grace grabbed Eli by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him in crashing their lips together. In a few short words, the best way to describe it was hot, heavy and a bout time.

They broke apart as a horn blast and whistling interrupted the moment. Up on the road they saw Jessie and the boys in Teds' car shouting encouragement.

They both blushed and looked a bit star-struck, but one gesture by Eli started the road to where they stood now. He put his hand out, and Grace took it, both smiling.

"For 18 months, I was in heaven. I was in love with the perfect guy, you made me feel safe and happy. And you were so patient, and I knew it was near to killing you, but you never seemed to let on.

And I knew, I knew you would be the one for me. I gave you me Eli, I gave you everything, you were my first. And in the morning, you were gone. You wouldn't return my calls, I couldn't find out anything and my world just crashed around me."

The tears are pouring now.

" I went for coffee…"

"What?"

"The next morning, I couldn't sleep, I lay next to you, just watching you sleep, memorising every small detail. How soft your hair felt, how steady you breathed how your lips stay in the most perfect pout while you sleep. I couldn't get over that this amazingly smart talented and gorgeous woman was lying beside me, I felt complete, honoured, and so happy that you were mine and all mine. I got this idea that it would be nice if you woke up to your favourite coffee and banana bread. So, I went to the coffee shop around the corner. When I came back I saw you kissing Ben."

"But I"

"I know, I know. But at the time I didn't know what to think, I mean you two were together all through high-school and I knew you felt for him, I dunno, I just felt…I dunno, I had to get out of there, so I left."

"If you bothered to stick around you would have seen that I pushed him away. I told him that things couldn't and wouldn't happen between us because I was in love with someone else."

"I thought there might be something, some kind of explanation, so a few days later I went to your English Lit lecture. But there you two were again this time talking heavily and then he grabbed your hand and you gave him a hug. All I saw was red, so when I saw you heading for the door I grabbed that Sarah chick that always tried to throw herself at me and tried to hurt you as much as I could."

" Oh god- he was saying goodbye, he was telling me how he transferred to Seattle for his father. He was just saying goodbye."

"I know- I ran into him 2 weeks later and just before I decked him he told me. As soon as I knew I tried to get a hold of you, I rang everywhere, looked everywhere, your place, our parents place, the coffee shop, Jessie's, hell I even tried my mums, but you weren't anywhere. I had nearly given up, then when I got to my own place there you were, walking out with Wink, and I could see you'd been crying, you looked so hollow and lost, exactly how I felt, and then you were gone, dad told me you had transferred and had already left for New York. I tried to follow but I was too late. And then I just grew cold, but I never stopped loving you…" **silence**

I looked at him in a way I only dreamed of. Everything was clear now. The hurt had been shared, the fog cleared. Here stood the man I loved, bare and broken, just like me, and just like me I know he can be more than what we've become, we can be what we should have been all along. And all those years of fighting each other and pushing it all aside weren't for nothing. They made us who we are today, stronger, saner and more in love than we thought was humanly possible.

I took him by the hand and lead him to my bedroom. Throughout the night we kissed each other, there was no rushing into it. Without a word we knew we needed to take it slow. And it was, it was slow and soft, and it was beautiful. We studied the changes in each other, relished the familiar and while we connected, we forged a promise, we loved each other, and no hurt could stop us from loving each other with all our mind body and soul. We were good, and we were on our way.


End file.
